Many cosmetic compositions, including pigmented cosmetics such as foundations, concealers, lipsticks, and mascaras, and other cosmetic and sunscreen compositions, have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is generally accomplished by the use of compositions that form a film after application. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents, which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives. However, these compositions tend to be uncomfortable for the wearer as the composition remains on the skin or other keratinous tissue as a brittle or non-flexible film. Such compositions may not be pliable or soft, and they may not be comfortable to wear. Furthermore, such compositions have a tendency to be tacky, resulting in poor application, spreadability and wear characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,492,455 discloses water-soluble reaction products of polyamines and C6 olefin/maleic anhydride copolymers. Because these compositions are water-soluble, addition of water to such reaction products renders the products unsuitable for applications requiring water-insolubility. For example, such reaction products are unsuitable for use as a solid carrier containing colorant (for example, industrial pigments) or active agents (for example, pharmaceuticals) because the reaction product breaks down upon exposure to water.
Thus, there remains a need for improved cosmetic compositions having improved cosmetic properties.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as skin, hair, eyes, eyelashes, nails and/or lips, which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions.